


like you showed up just in time

by TheSecretLifeofaFangirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Bellamy, F/M, First Meetings, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, clarke is emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretLifeofaFangirl/pseuds/TheSecretLifeofaFangirl
Summary: Everyone is born with a timer on their wrist counting down to when they meet their soulmate. When Clarke is imprisoned on the ark, she loses faith in ever finding her soulmate - until her mother tells her she's going to the ground. Bellamy always puts Octavia first and when she gets taken away, he thinks he will never forgive himself - until he gets a second chance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title by itsamess

_02y 79d 04h 18m 36s_  
Clarke is laughing with Wells in her bedroom  
He had told a joke that for some reason made her giggle uncontrollably  
Now they are both doubled over, gasping for breath  
If only this moment could last forever, she thinks

_01y 282d 03h 06m 59s_  
Clarke is helping Abby in the med bay  
Someone is wheeled in under a sheet  
Abby tries to shield them from Clarke but she is too curious  
The person is pale and covered in sweat  
Abby sighs in resignation  
There’s nothing we can do, she says  
Clarke spies a timer on their wrist  
It has stopped counting

_01y 40d 19h 43m 27s_  
Clarke is eating dinner with her family  
How do the timers know who your soulmate is, she asks  
They don’t know for sure until you meet your person, Jake answers  
And your souls fit together like two puzzle pieces  
Like two joined hands  
Like a question and an answer

_01y 13d 15h 49m 08s_  
Tears blur Clarke’s vision  
I love you, she whimpers  
Abby holds her back as Jake steps into the airlock  
I love you  
The door closes and Jake is grabbed into space  
Abby’s wrist, which used to read 0y 0d 0h 0m 0s, fades clear  
Clarke is sobbing to hard to notice

_0y 134d 10h 17m 12s_  
Clarke draws with charcoal on her cell floor  
She hasn’t seen a human being in months  
Well, except for the guard, who gave her nothing more than a meager meal and a gruff look  
It’s quiet now  
The other prisoners are asleep  
But the stars  
They never go to sleep  
And Earth is so beautiful  
The greens and the blues so pure  
Unlike the saturated colors of the Ark

_0y 26d 22h 09m 51s_  
Two things give Clarke hope  
One  
She is not yet eighteen  
They have to wait until then to kill her  
Two  
The clock on her wrist has not stopped counting  
It still ticks to a steady beat  
She will at least meet one person before she dies  
This thought is somewhat reassuring

_0y 0d 03h 10m 46s_  
Guards crash into Clarke’s cell  
No not yet, she thinks  
I still have time  
Her timer keeps counting down  
You’re being sent to the ground, Abby says  
So I’ll die in a radiation soaked jungle instead of an airlock, Clarke thinks  
Her timer still clicks the seconds  
There’s still time  
But not that much

_0y 0d 0h 15m 11s_  
Clarke finds herself in a dropship  
Wells is there  
So are 98 other people  
So one of them must be-  
No she can’t think about that right now  
Does it matter  
If everyone is going to die as soon as they step outside  
You’ve been given a second chance, Jaha says in the video  
Have they

_0y 0d 0h 02m 34s_  
The dropship tosses them around as they enter the atmosphere  
I’m sorry, Wells says  
Sorry won’t change the fact that she still sees her father’s body being ripped from the airlock every time she closes her eyes

_0y 0d 0h 1m 14s_  
Everything stops  
Lights flicker  
They’re on the ground

_0y 0d 0h 0m 21s_  
The door’s on the lower level, someone says  
Idiots, Clarke thinks  
She rushes down the ladder  
An older boy in a guard uniform is ushering a crowd around the door  
Stop, she yells  
He turns to look at her

 

_07y 108d 02h 48s_  
Bellamy is reading a story to Octavia  
If I never leave the quarters how will I meet my soulmate, she asks  
You’re not going to stay in here forever, he answers  
I’ll even show you Earth  
It’s quite beautiful from the window on the bridge

_01y 325d 19h 37s_  
It’s a big risk  
Getting the mask, sneaking her out  
Nothing should have been worth it  
But then Octavia smiles  
And Bellamy’s heart explodes into a show of fireworks  
In that moment everything is as it should be  
Then the guards storm the party  
When they take away Octavia, Bellamy knows he has failed her  
He has failed the most important thing in his life  
How could he

_0y 0d 6h 20m 38s_  
When Commander Shumway gives Bellamy the deal he is thrilled  
A chance to be reunited with his sister in exchange for killing the person that floated his mother  
Who wouldn’t take that offer  
A voice in the back of his head warns him of what he might lose  
You would murder, it says  
What of your humanity  
What humanity, he thinks  
I will do whatever it takes  
The chancellor doesn’t deserve my hesitation

_0y 0d 0h 10m 13s_  
Bellamy is on the dropship but Octavia is nowhere to be seen  
Maybe he made a mistake  
But there’s no turning back now

_0y 0d 0h 4m 35s_  
Bellamy is the first one out of his seat  
He makes his way to the door, calling for the others to follow  
He scans the crowd once more  
Octavia is still missing

_0y 0d 0h 1m 04s_  
Bellamy figures out how to open the door  
He shouts encouragement to the crowd amassed in front of him  
He makes sure they know who brought them to the ground  
Who to follow

_0y 0d 0h 0m 16s_  
Bellamy uses his big brother voice when commanding the delinquents  
It the voice he used with Octavia when she was acting especially immature  
He doesn’t even realize

_0y 0d 0h 0m 04s_  
Stop  
A voice cries out from the back of the ship  
Bellamy doesn’t see where it came from at first  
Then he sees her blonde hair tucked into a messy braid  
A girl is pushing through the crowd to get to him  
To warn him  
He should be upset at her  
But then he looks down at his wrist

  
_0y 0d 0h 0m 0s_  
The numbers on Clarke’s wrist stop ticking  
She can sense it before she looks at her wrist  
She looks back up at the boy standing in front of her

  
_0y 0d 0h 0m 0s_  
You, the blonde girl says  
Her eyes are twinkling  
Her breath is slow-

_0y 0d 0h 0m 0s_  
-and controlled but her heart is racing  
She knows she should focus on the 100 antsy teenagers staring at them  
Or the toxic air feet from where she stood  
Transfixed  
But she can’t seem to focus on anything but-

_0y 0d 0h 0m 0s_  
-the absence of the movement of the numbers on his hand  
They had been his staple  
The only consistency in his life  
But now he’s standing in front of this girl  
Gaping like a fish trying to breathe air  
You-

_0y 0d 0h 0m 0s_  
-the boy says  
And it’s enough

_0y 0d 0h 0m 0s_  
It’s enough


End file.
